FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a mobile phone comprising a scroll key 11. As can be seen the scroll key is positioned in the centre of the phone and has a first element 11a for scrolling in one direction when depressed and a second element 11b, vertically aligned with the first, for scrolling in the opposite direction when depressed.
The position of this key is not ideal for a number of reasons.
Firstly, it is not conducive to the elements being depressed evenly. Depressing of the scroll key 11 at one side could provide an erroneous result, such as no scrolling, or scrolling in the incorrect direction.
Secondly, the key is not readily reached by the user's digits. Hence, the depressing of the elements 11a, 11b can be uncomfortable for the user. This is particularly true when repetitive depression of one of the elements, or movement between the two elements 11a and 11b is required.